1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to equalization and/or pre-equalization processing and operative devices operative within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. Generally speaking, communication device is limited within such systems may include a number of different modules, circuits, functional blocks, etc. therein. As the amount of circuitry and associated capability of a given device increases, generally, the overall size and associated costs that such a device similarly increases. In addition, as various communication systems seek to provide services across more and more channels, more and more streams, etc., the degree of complexity of such devices implemented within and operative within such systems similarly increases. As the number of operations to be performed per second, or the number of channels to be serviced by a given device, continues to increase, the overall size, area, cost, and complexity of such devices continues to increase.
The current state-of-the-art does not provide an adequate means by which such devices may be designed and implemented to service such ever expanding and growing communication systems, including those operating to service multiple respective channels, multiple respective streams, etc. For example, as the number of respective channels to be serviced by a given device continues to increase, as well as the information rate (e.g., symbol rate continues to increase), the current state-of-the-art does not provide an acceptable solution to meet the ever increasing desire to transmit a greater amount of information between respective devices within a system.